Chapter 1.6: The Genesis
When Monday arrived, Justin went to his 1st period history class. When he entered the classroom, Taylor was doing an oral report about the Egyptian myth of Seth and Osiris in Mr. Law's class. Justin as well as Christine, Ed and Raven are all in the same class room. While Aaron and Ike were in other classrooms. As Justin was about to dose off in the middle of Taylor's oral report, he hears the sound of snapping fingers. Justin and the others wake up in an unfamiliar room, not at Eastern Lights Academy. Justin and his friends all asked where they'd been taken to, as Nathaniel Collins and other JSAgents introduce themselves. The government organization explains to the group about what actually took place during the Moonlight Festival and the chemical smoke that was inhaled by countless people.JSA had been informed that many victims went through a series of reactions. There were reported cases of mutants, illness, as well as a few casualties.However, some people –such as Raven , Christine and Ike obtained special abilities. JSA received reports from their senior agents about the skills their group obtained. Nathaniel lists previous examples how Justin and his brothers exhibited their powers and offer them a spot in the Joined Services Agency. Same goes for Isaac Vorontsov and his friends, as Nathaniel urged all seven of these new espers to join. Ike however objects saying that he hasn't shown any abilities yet. Nathaniel battles that claim and says that JSA has scanned him along with the rest of his peers, and it turns out Ike carries the same potential to gain new powers, but for had yet to awaken. Nathaniel and his other agents continue trying to entice them to join, but Christine brings up the group's affairs at school -stating to have to do a 20-page research paper for Ms. Crabapple's class. An agent makes a deal with the group telling them to write down a list of all the classes they’re having trouble in, or don’t feel like taking, and they’ll be able get out of all those with 100 A’s. Not only that, but Nathaniel also brought it to Raven and Christine's that both of them wanted some research done on two special individuals and states that he’ll dispatch some of his top private-eye investigators, and personally come to you with the results after the search is completed. Raven then asks Nathaniel how JSA knew about "them" when they didn't even tell their friends at the dorm about those indivials. Nathaniel simply replies that they’re the government and they know everything. Lastly, Nathaniels asks Bruce if the state university even gave him a refund check this semester and if they did how much would they give students this time around. Bruce answered $4,000 at best. Nathaniel agreed to multiply that by 4, ($16,000) and handed Bruce the check if agreed to join -in which case, he, Justin. Aaron and Ed simultaneously signed their names on the form. While Raven, Christine, and Ike waited a moment to sign, the three soon agreed to join, but only if they first did the research and begged JSA to find out as much as they could on those two, in which Nathaniel replied giving them his solemn word to get started on it ASAP. Once the new recruits signed, Nathaniel explained to the cast that training would commence starting Labor Day, and tells the group not to worry about trying to find a way over here because the agency would get you here in a flash (literally). When Labor Day morning arrived that 6am, the JSA recruits woke up at the center after hearing the snap of someone's fingers. The group was then greeted by the senior member, Pacsk Law. The agent explains to the group that his power is heavy based on oneiric reality manipulation. While the agent explains, Justin states to Pacsk that he looks like a teacher at his school named Mr. Law. To Justin's surprise Pacsk removes his shades and is revealed to be that very same teacher in his history class and that his job at school is just a "day job" from his actual work as an agent. Later on, Nathaniel introduces his junior agents to the new recruits (basically the same members who arrived to help Justin and Isa Sarabillo out in Sunday's Fall). Kage Yamamoto was an expert fighter in his country, and he served as the unofficial field leader of the group two years ago, and he controlled the shadow element. Mathieu served as the groups technical support, and was a highly skilled projectile master. Dante Collins, one of the two "true" members of JSA in the group of that time. He served as the group’s close hand-to-hand boxer, and his element was earth. Ayane served as the group’s communication and intellect. She was originally a skilled virago, who played once played on the opposite team, now she is reformed and a highly respected member within the organization. Her element is also wind. Leon served as the group’s chilled negotiator, and was a master trickster before he joined up with Kage. And his element is ice. Lastly, there is Jeena who was the second true member of JSA in the group of that time. She served as the group’s moral conscience and voice of reason. And like me, she also controls the sun element. Nathaniel states that these six would be giving you the heads-up in individual training groups. Everything seems to go just fine, until Flint appears to the scene. Flint's overly frivolous attitude doesn't quite make a good first impression to the recruits, as Raven and Aaron remark the he reminds them of a jolly leprechaun and start laughing. Later that day, the other junior members paired with up with new recruits to train. It turns out everyone besides Ike and Flint seem to get along quit well with each other. Meanwhile, in the background, others could hear Flint pestering Ike on and on with his lame leprechaun jokes. Flint constantly mocks and belittles Ike due to his lack of power and states that for his own good, he should go. The other members eventually tell him to give it a rest because Flint wasn't helping the situation in any way whatsoever. Because Ike didn’t awaken to his power the entire week of training, he was put on surveillance duty while his friends went on missions. Ike was initially saddened by this and was tempted to follow Flint's advice and quit, but Christine and Jeena reassured him that they wanted him to stay because they like it when Ike is around. This encouraged Ike to stay with group because that they don’t have a surveillance member in their squad yet. So every week, JSA went on missions that required them gather the mutated people from the Moonlight Festival and send to the Joined Services Agency to get treatment immediately. When all the victims were cured, they were released from the center, to resume back to their normal lives. Category:Chapters